


𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐄𝐥𝐬𝐞 - 𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐫 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐧

by AZUMANE_WP



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, F/M, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), arthur morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZUMANE_WP/pseuds/AZUMANE_WP
Summary: 𝐑𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐰𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩. 𝐑𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐕𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲. 𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐕𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐥𝐚𝐰 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐫 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐧, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞.𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐕𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐰, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐥𝐚𝐰𝐬. 𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐑𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫  𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐫."𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐲? 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞."
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. ─────✧𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐄𝐥𝐬𝐞✧─────

"𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐨, 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐦𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐟 𝐈 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨𝐨"

•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••

𝐑𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐰𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩. 𝐑𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐕𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐟𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲. 𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐕𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐥𝐚𝐰 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐫 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐧, 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐧 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞.

𝐀𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐰𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐕𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐰, 𝐭𝐫𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐢𝐝 𝐬𝐨𝐜𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐥𝐚𝐰𝐬. 𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐳𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐑𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐫.

"𝐅𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐲? 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞."

•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••

𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟

𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞

𝐎𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐚𝐢𝐧'𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐞

•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••

𝐒𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐤:

𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐞𝐥𝐬𝐞 - 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐡

𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐬 - 𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐢𝐬

𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐧 - 𝐝'𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐨

𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐲𝐦𝐧 - 𝐫𝐡𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐨𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐬

•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••

𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆:

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐮𝐚𝐠𝐞, 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡, 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐜 𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞

•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••

𝐃𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫:

𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐑𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝟐 𝐨𝐫 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐤𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐫 𝐆𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬. 𝐈 𝐝𝐨 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐑𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐥𝐨𝐭.

•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐑𝐞𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝟐

𝐀𝐔

•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••

╔══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*══╗

╚══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*══╝


	2. ─────✧𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐭✧─────

**𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐭**

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐄𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐑𝐨𝐬𝐞

**𝐑𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐧𝐞** **𝐫**

******•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐑𝐨𝐠𝐞𝐫 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐫𝐤

**𝐀𝐫𝐭𝐡𝐮𝐫 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐚𝐧**

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐑𝐞𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐕𝐨𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐀𝐜𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐬

**𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐕𝐚𝐧 𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐞 𝐆𝐚𝐧𝐠**

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**


	3. ─────✧𝐂𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭 𝐆𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫𝐲✧─────

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐂𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

****

****

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐁𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐫𝐬

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐏𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 **  
**

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

****

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐌𝐨𝐨𝐝𝐛𝐨𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐬 **  
**

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

****

****

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐩𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐛𝐲 𝐦𝐞, 𝐮𝐧𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨.

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

****

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**


	4. ─────✧𝐀𝐂𝐓 𝐎𝐍𝐄✧─────

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐓𝐄𝐑 **  
**

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

"𝐃𝐮𝐭𝐜𝐡 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐡, 𝐲𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞" **  
**

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

𝐁𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝟏𝟖𝟗𝟗, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐥𝐚𝐰𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐧 𝐞𝐧𝐝. 𝐀𝐦𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐚𝐰𝐬...

𝐄𝐯𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐦𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐥𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝. 𝐀 𝐟𝐞𝐰 𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐫𝐨𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐲𝐞𝐝?

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**

****

**•• ━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━ ••**


End file.
